


Have a cup of coffee and go home.

by theoriginalhigh_19



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, If You Squint - Freeform, Some Humor, also english language who, enjoy, i dont know her, it might not make much sense, with that being said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalhigh_19/pseuds/theoriginalhigh_19
Summary: ,, Oh, yeah? So why is your right blinker on?'' She pointed to the SUV. The yellow light was still blinking, although faint. ,, And that's my Jaguar.'' Evie couldn't stop herself from smirking, knowing she was right yet again, even if her car was still ruined, but mostly at Mal's face that was raging between every stage of grief there was. ,, Honestly M, just have a cup of coffee and go home.''





	Have a cup of coffee and go home.

Families and marriages are being torn apart. The father is put against his son. Mother versus daughter. Tornados swirl, tsunamis rise, the ground is shaking, planets explode. Children cry, adults scream.  
Women are hauling, men go to war. 

It's The Traffic

And it brings out monsters within humanity.

,, Oi - '' She screamed in rage on the top of her lungs, face red, eyes glowing a dangerous green ,, - dickhead, that is a red light, even the colorblind recognise it''. A red, sausage, middle finger flies out the window. One of her hands is gripping the wheel, the other holding her packed lunch, tightly to keep the sauces in tact. She's sweating and swearing. 

Three lines. A running green light. A bazzilion cars.

It's the race of the century.

Engines are roaring, poisonous gas fills the early morning air. Hell - bent men and women are gripping steering wheels and gear shifts, throbbing veins popping out on their necks and foreheads. 

It's the hell brought to earth.

A motorcycle slips through thick and long columns of vehicles, rage is spilling out of the ape-wide nostrills of the Americans in natural habitat. Pure hatred materializes in the shape of a mighty hand and trips the motorcycle over into another dimension.   
It's The Traffic

It's what alien students see on the pages of their history book in the primal civillization section. 

The Traffic. 

The traffic has its own way of amusing you AND taking you out of your skin, all the while boring the hell out of you. Which is why it just has to be so damn long. Just because. It's the universe's sadistic kid, playing with dolls that he wants everything else for, but to have a long lasting and healthy life. 

At least that's what a sleep deprived, barely keeping her eyes open, light-headed Mal was thinking on her way to work. Somehow the constant honking and cursing coming in from all directions throgh her opened windows was not enough adrenaline inducing or annoying the keep her brain from drifting off when she innocently mistook left for right, trying to change lanes and had her front meet with a very shiny, recently bought, tinted windowed black Jaguar that just had unfortunately happened to be in her way. 

Was it the ear piercing honk or her head almost slamming in the wheel when her SUV sharply incited into the hard material, she snapped out of her half-dead state into a painfully aware one. So much so, that she fueled herself with such rage towards the poor driver she happened to run into. 

Because, how could he dare be in her way when she decides to take an unexpected and unannounced left turn? 

She shook herself out of the instinctual state of panic and jolted the car door open to step out of her now ruined brand new whip and pour wrath over the Jaguar's incopetent driver. Her eyes flickered a villanious shade of bright green when its door flew open almost of its hinges. 

First a long blue heel, then a whole foot stepped onto concrete. The honks of the cars behind on both of the lanes going off in the distance. 

,, Do you not know what is left and what is right you incompetent, flat-brained troglodyte??'' Mal screeched in a pitch so high, it almost broke her windows, and there was nothing melodic about it. She then proceeded to take a threatening step forward, prepared to throw a punch, when she stopped in her tracks at the sight of the idiot the Jaguar belonged to. 

,, Evie?'' The expression on her face matching the wreck before her eyes. 

,, Mal?'' Evie had to blink twice to make sure her post panic brain was not playing tricks on her. ,, Are you an actual idiot?'' She yelled. Half relieved that she wasn't going to have to deal with a random, stupid neanderthal, half outraged that the neanderthal happens to be her own girlfriend. 

,, Am I an idiot?! You out here playing GTA, honestly Imma sue whoever ,, taught'' you how to drive.'' Mal yelled back. In the spur of the moment she might have forgotten the fact that she'd have to sue herself if she was about to hold out on that statement. 

,, Mal, sweetie - '' At that point Evie was so stunned, she could do nothing but laugh at the situation and her girlfriend. ,, - you are the one that crashed into me, you realise that, right?'' 

,, Um, no '' She threw a quick glance at the wreck both their cars were. ,, I was going left and you saw that, but you didn't let me in the lane, even though I was right of way and now my Jaguar looks like a freaking harmonica!'' She argued. The anger in her eyes replaced by pure pain at the sight of her beautiful baby and the big dent on its left front door. 

,, Oh, yeah? So why is your right blinker on?'' She pointed to the SUV. The yellow light was still blinking, although faint. ,, And that's my Jaguar.'' Evie couldn't stop herself from smirking, knowing she was right yet again, even if her car was still ruined, but mostly at Mal's face that was raging between every stage of grief there was. ,, Honestly M, just have a cup of coffee and go home.''

**Author's Note:**

> im weird i know, i dont know why I bother. Thanks for reading and sorry for wasting your time. Said I to no one ever. Honestly who would read this besides me. K, bye.


End file.
